Story
by Leeteuk Serenity
Summary: i suck at this. Bit i'll give it a try. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru mate, but unexpected things happen. What can they be you ask? Well please read to find out what happens. WARNING YAOI. Also please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Story**

I was so mad, it happened again. Some how I pissed off Kagome and she sat me with these cursed beads around my neck. After it happened, I decided that I would leave for a while so I could calm down. I could her calling my name and it sound so sad but I didn't care right now. No, I just kept walking I didn't realize I had walked so far until I couldn't smell Kagome. I jumped in a tree and closed my eyes for some needed sleep. After a while, my sword started to raddled and my eyes snapped open, I jumped to the ground and unsheathed Tetsusaiga ready for battle.

"Put your sword away Inuyasha I am not here to fight." Said Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru. Inuyasha did as told and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What do you want Sesshomaru." His brother smirked. Inuyasha glared and growled in warning. He was not in the mood to put up this crap from his brother, especially after what happened earlier.

"Why are you all the way out here? Without that winch you call Kagome." Inuyasha didn't answer. He only growled more fiercely remembering what just happened a short time a go. Sesshomaru watched his brother's for a minute before walking closer to the half demon. Inuyasha looked at his brother and noticed he was to close. He always had a hard time concentrating on anything else other then Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru reached out, grabbed his brother's waist, and crushed him to his body.

"What has she done now to anger you so?" Inuyasha was surprised the tone his brother was using was different the usual. Inuyasha looked up and his eyes widened in shock. His brother' eyes weren't what he thought they would be they were soft gold and not the cold hard glare. Inuyasha gulped before answering.

"Its these damn beads around my neck. Anytime I do anything to make her mad, she uses her sit command and I go crashing down to the ground." He said angrily. Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly became angry. Inuyasha smiled lightly and hugged his brother tighter to him.

"Don't worry about it Sesshomaru I can handle it."

"Inuyasha you shouldn't have to. You who will be my precious mate." Inuyasha looked at his brother shocked again.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think I have come to you tonight? Tonight is mating for your kind. You are the only one suited for me." Inuyasha smiled this was the first compliment his brother ever gave him. Sesshomaru bent down and kissed his mate passionately. Inuyasha moaned and aloud him to further deepen the kiss. A gasp was heard and the two demons pulled away and looked in the direction of the sound. There in the opening of the forest stood Kagome who was in tears. Sesshoumaru growled dangerously and moved in font of his mate.

"Inuyasha how could you? After everything his done to us. How could you betray us by kissing him?"

"For your information everything thing I have done is our way of courting our mate. We see if our mate is strong enough to protect a family when we have to leave for business."

"Was I talking to you no? So shut up. Now Inuyasha answer me" Inuyasha stepped out from behind Sesshomaru and bared his teeth.

"I love him Kagome. I always have."

"What about me Inuyasha? Aren't I good enough to be your mate?" She asked as more tears traveled down her face.

"No you are not. I could NEVER love you." Inuyasha yelled. Kagome glared at Inuyasha and yelled.

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha went crashing to the ground and it created a large hole. Sesshoumaru watched in horror.

'So this is what he was talking about.' Thought Sesshomaru he ran to his fallen mate ant gathered him into his arms.

"This is why he can never love. You use your power only when you don't get your way. You could never deserve him." Sesshomaru answered in his usual cold and hard voice. He turned on the girl before taking of into the forest with Inuyasha in his arms. Sesshomaru finally stopped when he came across a cave. I walked in and put Inuyasha on his feet.

"I'm sorry you had to watch that. I bet you don't want me any more. I can't even stop Kagome."

"Inuyasha if I didn't want you I wouldn't have taken you with me. I love you Inuyasha. You are the only mate for me. And as for what happen it can't be helped that is a strong magic, but since I'm a full demon it shouldn't be that hard to remove." Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru reached for the beads and easily broke them. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Now where were we?" Inuyasha smiled and pulled his mate into a passionate kiss. Sesshomaru striped off his top and pushed his brother to the floor, kissing him, using his teeth and tongue to lick and nibble at his mate's lips, leaving them red and swollen.

The demon lord used his tongue to taste his way along his brother's neck, grazing his teeth along his collarbone. He pushed his clothing up and applied his lips and teeth to the hardened buds making Inuyasha moan and squirm in delight. Sesshomaru got rid of their clothes, and stared down at Inuyasha well toned body. His brother smirked, leaning down and bringing his lips and teeth to the flat stomach, slowly nipping and sucking his way down to a more interesting area. By the time, he had Inuyasha's manhood in his mouth there was a good trail of hickies.

Inuyasha moaned out loudly as his brother tortured him enjoyably with his mouth, using his tongue to swirl all around his shaft as he sucked firmly. The sensations were driving Inuyasha close to the edge and Sesshoumaru stopped. He moved back up to tease his chest and nipples.

"Ahhh…Sesshoumaru, don't stop," he whined, trying to push the demon's head back down to his lower regions.

"No, I want you to enjoy this." he breathed out, pulling Inuyasha's hand from his head, and holding it down. Sesshoumaru let go of Inuyasha's hand and sat up so he was again kneeling in front of his brother.

"Open your legs," he told the boy, putting his two fingers in his mouth and sucking them, getting them good and wet. Sesshoumaru inserted his lubricated digits gently into the tight anal opening.

Inuyasha grunted out a moan. The intrusion was not painful but the new felling was uncomfortable.

"Relax, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru began to tenderly stroke in and out with his fingers, pushing them in a bit further each time, smiling with satisfaction as Inuyasha relaxed and began moaning huskily. He soon had his brother panting and moving with his ministrations as he stroked the sensitive organ inside him, causing fluid to leak from his manhood.

"Ahh…Sesshoumaru," he groaned, grabbing his brother's hand to make him stop.

"What's the problem?"

"I can't take it…I have to feel you inside me," the boy answered, panting and gasping erratically, trying to take in more air.

Sesshoumaru moved so he was positioned in front of Inuyasha's entrance, still on his knees, lifting his brother's hips onto his lap. "If this hurts, tell me," he breathed, beginning to pant a little himself. He held the tip of his cock against the opening, smearing his fluid over his manhood and Inuyasha's anus.

"Sesshoumaru," the boy whimpered slightly.

"Take a deep breath." Sesshoumaru began to push himself inside the small opening and got a quarter of the way in when Inuyasha clamp down on him tightly. His younger brother put his hands on the demons stomach, trying to push him back.

"Inuyasha, just relax," he puffed out, trying to sooth his virgin mate.

"No, Sesshoumaru… it hurts," he admitted, feeling shameful.

Sesshomaru brought his arm around the boy, lifting him up into a siting position. They sat that way for a few minutes both panting. Sesshoumaru held his brother away from him enough to look into his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Put your arms around me and hold on tight," he told his worried looking brother. He knew if they were going to do this, that it would be better to just get the initial pain over with quickly.

Inuyasha put his arms around his brother's neck as Sesshoumaru gripped firmly onto the younger boy's hip. He pushed the small body downwards as he thrust himself upwards. Inuyasha screamed, digging his claws into the demon lords back.

"I am almost…" he finally pushed all the way in, hearing his brother yelp in pain, and then stopped, waiting for Inuyasha to adjust. Inuyasha had his arms around the demon, his head hanging over his brother's shoulder.

"Inuyasha it is over." Sesshoumaru whispered, kissing his brother. Sesshoumaru laid his younger brother back onto the ground so he was now on top of him, still deep inside.

"I'm going to move now, are you ready?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded and his demon brother began to move moaning at the hot tightness that surrounded him. He pumped in and out, wrapping his hand around Inuyasha's organ, squeezing and stroking it in rhythm with his thrusting hips. Both boys were now moaning and groaning in pleasure, Sesshoumaru began to thrust faster and harder as his mate commanded. He stroked faster on Inuyasha's manhood, making his brother call out his name.

"Ahh, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshomaru grunted, pushing in once more and striking that most sensitive spot inside the boy below him.

He felt his brother clamp down on him in spasms as he came, the fluid shooting out between the two of them, wetting their stomachs and Sesshoumaru's hand. Sesshomaru followed over the edge seconds later, crying out loudly as he fell forward, spilling his seed into his brother, and breathing rapidly against the boy's neck. Inuyasha moved his head sideways and pushed his neck towards his brother's mouth. The demon kissed his neck gently before sinking his fangs deep into Inuyasha's shoulder marking him.

**TBC**

* * *

**SERENITY:** Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think. There **will** be more of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha awoke to find his brother snuggled up close to him with his tail wrapped around his waist. Inuyasha smirked as an idea came to his mind. He gently removed the tail and moved down to his brother's cock. He licked it before bringing it into his mouth. He began to bob his head up and down creating a steady rhythm. Sesshomaru felt pleasure flowing through him and he opened his eyes to find his brother's mouth wrapped around his cock. Inuyasha's eyes met his and Inuyasha smirked letting go of the cock. Sesshomaru whimpered at the loss. Yes, he the almighty lord whimpered. Inuyasha moved up to capture his mate's lips in a passionate kiss. Sesshomaru moaned and let his brother's questioning tongue enter his mouth and duel with his. Inuyasha moaned and placed his cock at Sesshomaru's entrance.

"This is going to hurt mate." Inuyasha stated knowing from earlier when he went through it. He pushed in as quickly as possible knowing that when his brother did it, it didn't take that long before the pleasure kicked in. Sesshomaru howled in pain panting harshly.

"I'm sorry love. It had to be done." Sesshomaru nodded in understanding.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked trying to hold himself back from pounding into the tight heat that surrounded him. Sesshomaru shook his head and Inuyasha smiled kissing his mate before starting to move. After awhile both brothers were moaning and calling each other's name. Inuyasha moved his lips to the spot on Sesshomaru's neck that he would mark. Inuyasha grabbed his brother's neglected cock and began pumping it in time with his trusting.

"Inuyasha…I'm…cum…" He didn't get to finish what he was saying because he came hard in his brother's hand and all over their stomachs. Inuyasha followed biting into his mate's neck and drawing his brother's blood into his mouth as he sucked and licked at the wound. The brother's again fell to sleep in each other's arms. In addition, unknowing to them changes began.

**TBC**

* * *

SERENITY: Thanks to all my reader and the reviews I have received.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru awoke first to find Inuyasha not beside him.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru called but there was no answer and the lord started to worry. Again the demon called for his mate and still there was no answer. Sesshomaru rose in one swift movement and dress himself. Then he sniffed the air for Inuyasha's scent and when he did he found another scent that he knew along with his mate's scent. He growled menacing he bolted from the cave in the direction that Inuyasha was taken.

'That stupid human thinks she can take him from me. Well she should have learned about my kind. When our mate is in danger we will do anything in our power to protect them. And I'm not to be taken lightly. ' Sesshomaru thought to himself growling his eyes bleed red and he shifted to his full demon form and took off even faster than before.

Inuyasha growled from his cage that he was in.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE KAGOME." Inuyasha yelled he was so angry he had fallen asleep in his mate's arm happy. Happier then he had been in awhile. Then when he woke up he realized that his mate wasn't here with him and he began to panic and then he realized that he was in cage. When he saw Kagome he instantly understood what was going on. She had kidnapped him but was unclear what she was going to do know that she had him locked up.

"No Inuyasha. I'm sorry I cannot do that not unless you clam your love for me." She said smiling n an evil way.

"WELL THAT'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN. SESSHOMARU WILL COME AND FIND ME." Again she smiled.

"I don't think so Inuyasha. He doesn't love you he is only using you why can't you see that. I'm doing you a favor here and saving you." Inuyasha growled and then doubled over in pain. "Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome asked in a worried tone, but Inuyasha didn't answer. His mate mark was burn which only meant that Sesshomaru was close and pissed, but that was not what caused him pain. The pain came from his stomach. Inuyasha sniffed and inhaled in shock.

'I can't be." Thought Inuyasha to himself. 'Or could it? Maybe I'm special although I don't see how since I'm half demon.' Inuyasha's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a fearful scream and Inuyasha smirked and looked up to see Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, I knew you would come." Inuyasha said in a loving tone to his enraged mate. Sesshomaru large dog eye glanced at Inuyasha and his anger increased.

'Caged SHE caged my MATE.' Sesshomaru lunged for the human girl and sank his fang into her small body instantly kill the girl. He then dropped her and shifted form. He turned from the dead body and walked up to the cage.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" He asked as he broke open the ridiculous cage. Inuyasha smiled and flung himself into Sesshomaru's arms but that action made the half demon pull way and throw up. "Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru said in worried tone. Lightly laying his hand on his mate shoulder. "What is the matter did she poison you?" He asked sniffing but he smelled no poison in the boy's body.

"No, Sesshomaru she did nothing to me all she did was lock me up." Inuyasha looked way and continued. "Sesshomaru I think I might be pregnant."

**TBC**

**SERENITY:** Thank you for all of the comments that I have gotten. I appreciate it. And to you readers that don't like the thought of pregnancy then I'm sorry to disappoint but I just like it that way.

**INUYASHA:** Dammit. Why am I the one that has to be pregnant? Sesshomaru is way more girly then I am.

**SESSHOMARU:** You should shut up now if you know what's good for you. He growled

**INUYASAHA:** Ah you're so mean, and here your suppose to be on my side. He pouted

**SESSHOMARU:** Not on this. He smirked I find it hot though. She is good a good writer.

**SERENITY:** OK! You two can stop now. You just gave away that you are pregnant Inuyasha. And thank you Sesshomaru for agreeing with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**SERENITY:** To all my reader sorry to keep you waiting I had troubles with my computer. But here it is I hope you like it.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" He asked as he broke open the ridiculous cage. Inuyasha smiled and flung himself into Sesshomaru's arms but that action made the half demon pull way and throw up. "Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru said in worried tone. Lightly laying his hand on his mate shoulder. "What is the matter did she poison you?" He asked sniffing but he smelled no poison in the boy's body.

"No, Sesshomaru she did nothing to me all she did was lock me up." Inuyasha looked way and continued. "Sesshomaru I think I might be pregnant."

Sesshomaru sniffed his mate again and his eyes widened. Inuyasha was indeed with child, the demon pulled his mate into his arms and nuzzled his neck.

"Are you happy Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha looking to his side.

"Yes Inuyasha how can I not be. You just brought me the greatest gift other than your love." Sesshomaru pulled away only to lean in and kiss his perfect mate. Inuyasha moaned and opened his mouth when Sesshomaru's tongue swiped across his lips. When air was an issue Inuasha pulled away panting.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hmmm."

"I don't understand though how am I able to carry a child?" Sesshomaru looked at his questioning mate and smiled before answering his mate.

"So you want to know why you have conceived a child. Is that right Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded looking into his brother's golden eyes. "It is simple you are no longer a half-demon." Inuyasha eyes widened and he cocked his head in a very cute questioning way. "When I marked you your demon strengthened and has completely locked of your human side. You see your demon side senses that we are the last two dog demons left and so it made a way for you to carry our child since you are the beta." Inuyasha didn't understand anything his mate said so he just nodded his head. He was just happy that he was with child. Sesshomaru knowing Inuyasha didn't get it he just smiled.

"So Inuyasha would you like to go home?"Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha nodded his head. Sesshomaru smiled and shifted forms. Inuyasha was confused at first until his mate lay on the ground and nodded his giant head to his back. Inuyasha quickly climbed on his mate's back and grabbed fist full's of fur. Sesshomaru stood and took off toward the western lands.

TBC

**SERENITY:** I hoped you liked please look forward to more chapters.

**INUYASHA:** I finally get to go home and with my mate.

**SERENITY:** Yes I thought you would like to live in the western regions

**INUYASHA:** Well you were right. Too bad Sesshomaru can't say anything.

**SERENITY:** Yes well that you be strange to see a dog talking even if it was demon. *Inuyasha nodes his head* Well please R+R.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"_So Inuyasha would you like to go home?"Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha nodded his head. Sesshomaru smiled and shifted forms. Inuyasha was confused at first until his mate lay on the ground and nodded his giant head to his back. Inuyasha quickly climbed on his mate's back and grabbed fist full's of fur. Sesshomaru stood and took off toward the western lands._

When Sesshomaru reached the border of his lands he stopped, lay down, and motioned for Inuyasha to jump off. Inuyasha looked confused but he jumped off the great demon's back and watched as he shifted back to his human form.

"Is there something wrong mate?" Inuyasha asked scanning the area for any danger.

"No Inuyasha. It's just a precaution." Inuyasha smiled and walked to Sesshomaru's side and his mate smiled in approval. They continued on their way and Inuyasha was so content that he had not noticed the people staring at him in disbelief. The only reason he had not notice was because Sesshomaru would just glare in the direction of the talks but then came the sound of clashing swords and Inuyasha was brought out of his musings. Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru easily beat the human. Sesshomaru spoke in a loud and firm voice.

"This is my mate anyone who attacks him or speaks to him or about him in such a manner I will not hesitate to kill you. Remember you are on my land under my protection but I also will not hesitate to remove the safety I have provided you." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and said lightly. "Come Inuyasha lets continue on our way." Inuyasha ears flattened on his head and nodded." Sesshomaru watched his mate closely as they continued to walk and decided to find out what was wrong with his mate.

"Inuyasha what is the matter?" Inuyasha looked at his mate and his ears flattened even more on top of his head.

"Will it always be this way? Will humans try to hurt me because I still have the signs of being a half demon? I am unworthy of you. You should have found a better mate then me." Inuyasha said as tears ran down his face. Sesshomaru walked to Inuyasha and pulled him into his arms.

"Do not question yourself Inuyasha. You are the only one how could be my mate and I will not let anyone tell you otherwise even yourself. So please don't say such things. I do really love you and the pup growing inside you." Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Sesshomaru I feel so tired. I think the pup is stealing all my strength." Sesshomaru felt his mate's youki and it felt really weak. He picked Inuyasha up and ran the rest of the way to his castle. Once he reached the castle he called for all his healers and they got started at once.

TBC

**SERENITY**: You'll see why he is so weakened in the next chapter. It's going to be shocking to all the readers of this story and even to Sesshomaru. So look forward to it. Thank You for your great reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

"_Sesshomaru I feel so tired. I think the pup is stealing all my strength." Sesshomaru felt his mate's youki and it felt really weak. He picked his mate up and ran the rest of the way to his castle. Once he reached the castle he called for all his healers and they got started at once._

…_._

Sesshomaru waited out in the hall and after about an hour the healer came out.

"My lord your mate and pups are alright. It's just that for a half demon the pups will take all his strength and power so you need to be mindful of his condition." Sesshomaru looked at the healer in shock.

"Wait Inuyasha is still a half demon?" The healer stopped and looked at her lord and nodded. "Then how is he able to carry our children I thought that only full demon males could carry children."

"No my Lord not in all cases. If a half demon has powerful demon blood then they have the ability to give birth. I have seen it twice. Since Inuyasha has your father's blood running through his blood he is able to carry your pups. It'll just take a lot out of him since he is carrying more than one pup. You may go in and see your mate just do stress him." Sesshomaru nodded still in shock but he snapped out of it when he heard his mate call for him. Sesshomaru opened the door and walked in to see Inuyasha smiling at him as he walked closer.

"The healer says I'm having twins. Can you believe it Sesshomaru? Twins. This just proves that half demons are just as strong as full demons as long as they have strong demon blood running through their veins." Sesshomaru smiled glade to see Inuyasha in a better mood then he had been in the forest. He sat next to his mate and pulled him into his arms.

"I love you Inuyahsa." Sesshomaru said into the fluffy triangle ear. Inuyasha sighed and soon light snoring came from the half demon. Sesshomaru just watched as Inuyasha slept. That was until he could no longer stay awake and joined his mate.

Inuyasha was first to wake. He was so hungry. He shook his mate and Sesshomaru opened his eye immediately and sat up.

"What is it Inuyasha? Are you in pain?" Inuyasha shook his head no.

"No I'm just hungry." Sesshomaru chuckled lightly before getting up and taking his mate to the dining hall. Sesshomaru sat him down next to his own chair and left the room to check on dinner so Inuyasha waited. Then the little green imp Jaken entered the hall along with the human girl Rin who traveled with his mate.

Jaken gapped and started to scream.

"What is that filthy half breed doing here?." Inuyasha suddenly started crying and in the blink of an eye Sesshomaru was at Inuyasha's side asking what had upset him. Rin narrowed her eyes at Jaken and pointed at the little green demon.

"Rin what did he say that upset Inuyasha."

"He said _"What is that filthy half breed doing here?''_ That's what he said my Lord." Rin said still glaring at the foul demon. Sesshomaru pulled out Bakusaiga and put it at the imp's head.

"You will not address my mate in such a manner. You will address him as Master Inuyasha. If you don't I will kill you and rid this world of your presence. Do I make myself clear?" Sesshomaru asked. The imp replied.

"Yes my Lord I understand I am sorry I had no idea that Master Inuyasha was your mate. Please forgive me." Sesshomaru sheathed Bakusaiga and walked back to his still whimpering mate.

"Do not mind him Inuyasha. Here eat your hungry aren't you. I bet the pups are." Inuyasha nodded and he dug into the food that was on the table. Rin sat across from Inuyasha and smiled as she too started to eat. Sesshomaru turned to to Rin and she stopped eating.

"Rin how do feel about to new little children around the castle?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why is your mate going to have children?" Sesshomaru nodded his head and the girl smiled. "I would love to have a baby brother or sister to play with." Sesshomaru smiled approvingly. Jaken had stopped eating after he heard that the half demon was pregnant and started to plan in his head. He could not let his Lord through his future out into the wind for just some half demon. No he would save his Lord from making such a big mistake.

**TBC**

**SERENITY:** Please review. I'm doing this so that I can kill off Jaken. I hate that little green imp. That is all I'll say.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jaken left the dining hall and when to his study. He just had to find out how to get rid of the half breed without Sesshomaru knowing. This was for Sesshomaru's own good. So he studied all about half breeds when he stumbled on an interesting sentence. All half breeds had a night where they were the most weak. So Jaken smiled evilly. All he had to do is find out Inuyasha's night where he was most weak but for now he would not do anything.

**A couple weeks later**

Jaken lead the hanyou to the healer and left. Jaken how ever did not go to far.

"What can I do for you Master Inuyasha?"

"I have a problem." The healer looked up from her papers and he continued. "On the night of the new moon I change into human. It has happened ever since I was just a pup. Will that harm me or my pups?" He asked. For the last week he couldn't get it off his mind and he didn't know how his mate would react.

"Inuyasha this could pose a problem for you and your pups. They depend on your demon energy. So in order for you and the pups to be safe you will have to be on bed rest and Sesshomaru will have to stay with you the whole night and possibility the whole day. Inuyasha nodded but he was nervous the new moon was tomorrow night so he had to let his mate know before then.

Jaken narrowed his eye he knew he had to stop the hanyou from telling his lord so he decided to put his plan into action. He went to Sesshomaru's guard that he knew would listen to anything he said and told them to kidnap the hanyou and make sure that he could not be found. They did as they were told. When they found the hanyou they tied and gagged him so that he could not scream or run. Inuyasha tried to get away but he couldn't since he was weakened so he cried out through his mind and his mark and sent his mate a message.

'Mate please help me!'

Sesshomaru's head snapped up as his mark burned and his instinct to find Inuyasha was triggered. He knew that Inuyasha had gone to see the healer today so he looked there first. When he entered the room only the healer was there and he was really starting to worry.

"Ah Lord Sesshomaru what brings you here?"

"Where did my mate go when he left here?" The healer's eyes widened.

"Has he not come to see you yet?" The healer asked.

"No, but it seems to me that you know something I do not."

"Yes my Lord. Your mate is half human and it seems that on the night of the new moon he becomes human. This could be very dangerous. That is why I suggested that he needs to be on bed rest and you need to be by his side. His pups feed of his demon energy and if he does not have that he and the pups could die." Sesshomaru was up and out of the room once the healer finished and went in search for his mate. That when he saw Jaken speaking with two of his guards and he knew that the little green imp had do something to his mate. So he watched them carefully. He really needed to find his mate.

Jaken left the guards after the reported that they completed their mission. So now all he had to do was keep Sesshomaru in the dark. He went to his private room grabbed some paper and a pen and began to write.

Dear Sesshomaru

_I can't stay here any longer. I can't let you see me human it hurts to much think you might not want me or the pups anymore. I love you so much but I can't bear to see your reaction to me becoming human. Don't morn me or come look for me. You're better off without us._

_Your mate_

_Inuyasha_

Jaken walked to the room Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru shared and placed the letter he had wrote on the table next to the bed. When he turned to leave the room in the doorway stood a very pissed Sesshomaru. His eyes had bleed red and grabbed the imp in a vice grip and growled menacingly.

"WERE…IS…MY MATE YOU TRAITOR?" Jaken shook in fear of his lords powerful energy that was emanating from his body.

"I don't know."

"Do not lie to me." Sesshomaru growled.

"I really have no idea my Lord." He said again which further angered Sesshomaru. That was when he remembered seeing the imp with his guard and left to find them the imp still in his grip. When he found the two demon guards they backed away in fear just like Jaken they were scared of the wrath that their Lord was capable of.

"You two tell me where you have taken my mate. I know that you were involved because I can smell his scent on you and I know he has never met you." The two demons looked at Jaken before talking.

"He told us that the hanyou was your down fall that he was not meant to be your mate. We believed him because we could not understand why you chose a hanyou for your mate. So we will die before we tell you were he is." Sesshomaru's eyes bleed red again and bit into the guard that had spoken and ripped out his throat. Then turned his red eyes on the other.

"Please don't kill me. I will take you to your mate." Sesshomaru's eyes turned back to their golden color.

"Lead the way." The guard nodded and took off in the direction of where they had hid Inuyasha. It took all day to get there and Sesshomaru was really starting to worry. If he could not get to his mate in time then both his mate and his pups would die.

"How much longer?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Not long now. He had told us to hide him where he could never be found. So we hide him in the last place you would think of." When they reached the cave they hidden Inuyasha the sun was starting to set. Sesshomaru walked in and when he came into the light there lay his beautiful mate. His hair was no longer silver but pure black; his eyes were closed in pain so he could only guess at what color they were. His cute fluffy ears were gone and replaced with human ears. Jaken gasped at the sight and Sesshomaru's hold tightened more on the vile imp. Jaken would pay for his betrayal but after his mate was well enough to see it. The guard walked in and Sesshomaru growled a command at him.

"Take this vile demon and bind him. If you let him go then you will receive the punishment that I have in store for him." The guard gulped and did as his Lord commanded. He would not die for this imp so he bound him and wait for his Lord to command him further. Sesshomaru moved to his mate's side and stroked his hair. Inuyasha eyes opened and looked at who was touching him. In this form he had not noticed someone had entered. He relaxed instantly when he realized it was Sesshomaru and small smile came to his lips.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha sighed in relief. The said demon looked at him and his eyes widen when his golden eyes met violet ones.

"Inuyasha…how do you feel?" Inuyasha smiled. The worry in his mate's voice made him feel all warm inside.

"I feel weak love. I'm worried the pups can't survive without demon energy."

"I know the healer told me. Do not worry yourself. I am here no and my energy will be more than enough for you and my pups." Sesshomaru said before kissing Inuyasha and allowing his energy to pour into Inuyasha and sustain him through the rest of the night. He pulled away when he was satisfied that his mate would be alright. Sesshomaru pulled his mate into his arms and let soothing energy flow over his mate.

"Let us leave we need to get him back to the castle." The guard nodded and they took off toward the castle.

Once they reached the castle Sesshomaru told the guard to put Jaken into the dungeons to await his punishment. So the guard did as he was commanded. Sesshomaru walked to their joined room and lay his mate down. He too climbed into the bed and lay next to his mate. He pulled Inuyasha too his chest and feel asleep.

**TBC**

**SERENITY: **Sorry to my readers that were hoping that Jaken would be killed in this chapter but since I want Inuyasha to witness his slow and painful death. I decided to wait until the next chapter. Do not worry though I promise that you will all get to see Jaken die in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha into his arms and let soothing energy flow over his mate._

"_Let us leave we need to get him back to the castle." The guard nodded and they took off toward the castle._

_Once they reached the castle Sesshomaru told the guard to put Jaken into the dungeons to await his punishment. So the guard did as he was commanded. Sesshomaru walked to their joined room and lay his mate down. He too climbed into the bed and lay next to his mate. He pulled Inuyasha too his chest and feel asleep._

Sesshomaru was the first to wake as the sun's light started to feel the room. His eyes opened to silver hair. Sesshomaru smiled as the boy's cute ears twitched in his sleep. Sesshomaru kissed and nipped his mate's ears knowing they were very sensitive to Inusasha. He smirked when the boy moaned lightly opening his eyes.

"I love it when you do that." Inuyasha said looking at his mate. Sesshomaru smiled before kissing his mate and Inuyasha moaned again. The young boy was the first to pull away when air became an issue.

"Sesshomaru…What happened and how did you find me?" Sesshomaru eyes hardened.

"Jaken had you kidnapped. He thought that you were not worthy of me and therefore should not be my mate. So he decided to have my own guards take and hide you so that I could not find you. He knew that when you turn human and you did have demon energy to feed off of then you and the pups would die which he was hoping for. He did not however think of what I might do." Inuyasha held onto his mate tightly before asking.

"Were…is…he now?"

"He is in the dungeons for now. I wanted to wait for you to feel better so that you could see his punishment."

"Sesshomaru I want to get this over with. I just don't feel comfortable about leaving him alive. He should pay now for endangering my pups." Sesshomaru was shocked by the tone his brother was using. It was so much like his own. Inuyasha instincts to protect his pups were in full gear. Sesshomaru nodded before rising and picking up his mate. Inuyasha was about to protest but thought better of it and let his mate do what he wanted for now. Sesshomaru sat Inuyasha in a chair to his right before he sat. He summoned his guard to bring Jaken to him. The guard came back with the chained imp and threw him to the ground.

"Jaken you were once a loyal subject to me but you have dishonored me by kidnapping my mate and endangering our pups. You will suffer greatly for what you have done. Then I will rid this world of you." Sesshomaru rose and kissed his mate before walking over to the green little demon. Sesshomaru extended his poisonous claws and slowly dragged them across Jaken face. Jaken cried out in pain. The poison slowly entered the demon and spread through put the little body. The he unsheathed Bakusaiga and motioned for his other guard members to hold the demon down. First Sesshomaru cut off each of his finger and toe and letting them bleed. Then he made little cuts along the arms and legs bring out more blood. This continued for a while later until Sesshomaru was bored. Then he cut off both hands causing Jaken to cry out some more. Inuyasha watched on as Jaken was slowly cut into pieces and he was slowly starting to get sick. Inuyasha whimpered lightly so that only Sesshomaru would hear. Sesshomaru looked at his mate and saw the fatigue in his futures. Even though he would love to draw this out even more he had to think about both his mate and pups. He knew stress was not good for pregnant people especially hanyou's.

"Jaken you are no longer welcome in this world so if you have anything to say you should say it now."

"My Lord you could have done so much better even Rin would have been a better…." Sesshomaru cut the demon's head off and watched it role away from the now limp body. Sesshomaru looked at Inyuasha and was next to him in an instant. Sesshomaru again picked up the boy and this time Inuyasha didn't even think about protesting. He was glad to be in his mate protective hold on him. Sesshomaru carried Inuyasha back to their room and once again they feel asleep together.

FIVE MONTHS LATER

Screams could be heard throughout the whole castle and Sesshomaru paced up and down the hall. In the healer's room lay Inuyasha who was trying to push out his little one. The first pup had come easily and to Inuyasha's joy it was a boy. The little one had ears like his father and his crescent moon on the forehead. He had silver hair like the both of them and golden eyes. The second child was proving to be a problem. The second one happened to be the wrong way so the healer had to try and move the baby in the right position which caused Inuyasha a lot of pain. Then finally they got it with a loud cry the second child was out and when the healer showed it to him he was shocked. There in the healer's arms was a baby girl she had black hair just like him in his human form. She had fluffy ears like his only black, and her eyes were gold with violet around them. She also had markings just like Sesshomaru. She was so beautiful and he held her closely to him when the healer gave her to him. She also handed him his son before letting Sesshomaru enter. Sesshomaru entered the room and was greeted by his mate.

"Come and see them Sesshomaru their beautiful." Inuyasha handed him their son first.

"He is our first born." Inuyasha stated. "What shall we name him?"

"His name shall be Ichiro." Inuyasha smiled at the name. Sesshomaru placed their son back into his mate's arms and reach for his second child.

"What will we name her my love?" Inuyasha asked.

"That is up to you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha thought for a long time before answering.

"I think we should name her Tsukiko since she and her brother are born of the full moon." Sesshomaru smiled.

"I think that fits her perfectly since she is as beautiful as the moon." Sesshomaru said sitting on the bed with his mate. They watched their pups sleep before Sesshomaru decided that Inuyasha needed his sleep. He placed the sleeping pups in their baskets in their room before picking Inuyasha and taking me to their bed. Inuyasha feel asleep quickly; exhausted from birthing his children. Sesshomaru also feel asleep shortly after holding his mate close.

THE END

**SERENITY:** Thank you to all my reader who have read and reviewed this story. Thank you for your support and I'm glad you like this story.


End file.
